A Life of Lies
by mysteryreader6626
Summary: She would lie if she said it didn't hurt. She would lie if one would ask if she was crying. She would lie if someone asked if she missed him. She would lie to herself that she doesn't have feelings for him. She would lie that she missed Morrowseer. She would lie that she doesn't love him. Blisterseer Blister/Morrowseer


The pain was too much for her. It was like every single dragon she killed gave her their pain all at once. The one time she let her guard down, and it betrayed her. Blister's number one rule was to never let anyone in, not even family, let alone fall in love. She broke that rule, and this is the results. The pain was like a SandWing's tail stabbing into her heart over and over again, but she never died. The day that her spies informed her of his death, she felt like she was about to break into tears, but she didn't. She was too strong to cry over a dragon. "Even if you loved him?" A voice asked in her mind as Blister sat in her cave alone.

"No, I never loved him. We were just allies!" Blister argued back. It felt like all her cleverness flew out of the window, and her emotions took over the SandWing.

"You loved him, face it," The voice that sounded like her mother relied back calmly. Blister refused to accept it.

"Then why does it hurt so much if you didn't love him?" The voice asked. Blister was silent at the question, why did it hurt? They were just allies. She wouldn't cry over Coral's or her mother's dead body, so why him? Why did it hurt so much?

"You are alone right now to grieve over his body, his death. You don't want anyone to see you cry over a dragon. That would ruin your image," it continued.

"Shut up! Be quiet! I don't love him! Not now, not ever!" Blister screamed back.

"Please, you have all your precious memories with him and you don't love him?" It asked. Blister grew silent. Precious memories? Were all the times with the NightWing that precious?

"They aren't precious! They are just ordinary memories." Blister wouldn't budge from her statement.

**Flashback**

_Blister sat waiting on one of the many islands in the Kingdom of the Sea. The sun went farther down into the sea, showing a beautiful sunset. Not that she would admit it was. Wings flapping behind her, blowing the grass was heard, but she didn't turn around. She sat there, not moving an inch, just watching the sun. The claws landed on the grass and moved to her right. She knew who it was, even if she didn't turn around. _

_"You're late," she stated without turning towards him. _

_"Sorry," his voice rumbled. Blister didn't commit on how dry it sounded. Like he didn't drink enough water. _

_"Sorry isn't enough, we are allies and I prefer that they were on time," she replied calmly, with a hint of threat laced in her voice. When he didn't reply, Blister thought he nodded. _

_"Any news and dead or captured dragonets?" She asked. _

_"No. I have sent my assassins all around, but they are most likely going to be in the Ice Kingdom to check on your sister, Blaze, to see if she is worthy to be queen," he replied. Blister hissed at the name of her dumb sister. _

_"Don't mention any of my sister's name or queen in the same sentence!" she snapped. Morrowseer didn't reply, so she continued. "My sister is too dumb and busy with her looks, and is not worthy to be a queen, let alone a option!" _

_Morrowseer still didn't make a sound, so she didn't either after her words. After a moment of silence, Morrowseer talked._

_"We have chosen you to be queen so I promise you that you __**shall**__ be queen. The NightWings are on your side, and we shall have the Dragonets of Destiny as well. Soon, Queen Blister of the Sand Kingdom shall be whispered all around the land and your sisters shall be dead, just remember our deal," Morrowseer said. Blister dragged her claw on the soft dirt, leaving claw marks. _

_"May I ask what is the whole purpose of our deal? What is that you want from the rainforest? Surely your secret Kingdom is enough?" Blister asked. This time Morrowseer hissed and turned to face her, and she him. _

_"It is our business why, and our business only. Just remember our deal. You got it?" Morrowseer threatened. Blister didn't show a sign of fear, because she knows it is a sign of weakness. Blister just nodded at him and turned back to face the sun, which was gone. Only thing that was left was the three moons and stars. The two sat still, watching the place where the sun was. The cold breeze blew past Blister, and Blister did a small shiver, which was rare for a SandWing. She hoped Morrowseer didn't notice it, but luck wasn't on her side. _

_"It is cold. The Sea Kingdom isn't the place for a SandWing," he said in the same voice as he stood up. Before she could process what the dragon said, he flew away into the sky. Blister stared at the figure as it grew smaller and smaller, till it was gone. She wasn't sure why she had a feeling of emptiness when he left, or why a warmth spreaded over her when he told her to go home because she was cold. Did he just show a sign that he cared about her?_

**End of Flashback**

"Sure, they were ordinary memories, even if you missed him when he left you on that island," the voice said unconvinced.

"You love him, you have to face that. You loved him and you are sad that he is gone." A tear fell onto her claw, when Blister realized she was crying. Tears? Tears for an ally? Is she grieving?

"You are crying. You care from him," the voice kept telling her.

"No, I don't care for him!" Blister said stubbornly, but the tears that kept falling said otherwise.

"I don't care for him," Blister whispered softly.

"Do you really? You are just lying to yourself," the voice proclaimed.

_Lying to myself._

Blister could say she didn't care a million times and her mind would agree, but her heart wouldn't.

She would lie if she said it didn't hurt. She would lie if one would ask if she was crying. She would lie if someone asked if she missed him. She would lie to herself that she doesn't have feelings for him. She would lie that she missed Morrowseer. She would lie that she doesn't love him.

Because in reality, Blister was just living a life of lies.

**Do you like it? My first Blisterseer one-shot for a reward to Glorybringer for being the fifty-fifth reviewer for Hide n Seek. I think it is depressing, but I like it. Maybe I just like to write sad fics lately... I think it so okay for being written in an hour, with breaks in between. It is short, but I think it better this way. What do you guys think? Anyways review, fav and follow! **

**Kate: I don't own anything!**

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


End file.
